


The Prince's Favorite

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [193]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bullying, M/M, Minor Violence, Prince Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Slave Sam, Very Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: Any chance we could get the noble dean fucking slave Sammy in the stables? Because damn I'd never get over it . Noble dean so caring and tender with his slave maybe other servants hating on Sam because of it? Bullying slave Sammy.





	The Prince's Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in two days, whaaattt??

**Prompt** : Any chance we could get the noble dean fucking slave Sammy in the stables? Because damn I'd never get over it . Noble dean so caring and tender with his slave maybe other servants hating on Sam because of it? Bullying slave Sammy.

 

Sam was luckier than every other servant in the castle.

Well, really they were _slaves_ , but the word was dirty and the Winchester’s treated them all so well it seemed like an honor to serve them, even if others saw them lower than dirt. And Sam was the luckiest slave of them all, because the beautiful Dean Winchester, son of John and Mary Winchester, was interested in him. Mary and John were the King and Queen of Lawrence, and had been one of the most respected noble families in the country for decades. They were kind yet powerful, and Prince Dean Winchester was spoken of with reverence across their nation.

He was mysterious and handsome, and still single. Men and women everywhere swooned over him and tried to court him. He’d turned down suitor after suitor and people gossiped about what reason he could possibly have to remain the country’s most eligible bachelor all his life.

Sam wasn’t arrogant enough to believe he was the whole reason; he and Dean had spent enough time talking for him to know that Dean wanted someone to love him for more than his looks or status. He wanted to be more than a prize to be won, he wanted to be loved. They spoke in secret, hiding in Dean’s bedchambers late at night, down abandoned corridors, or hidden in the stables. Any moment they had alone they would share trading slow kisses and confessing their deepest feelings.

It only hurt when Sam remembered the fact that they could never be together. That someday Dean would be forced to marry another so he could take over as the King when his parents passed. So Sam avoided thinking about it. He treasured the moments they spent together. They would end someday, but their love was strong and Sam imagined that day was far in the future. The other slaves didn’t always approve of their relationship and plenty of dirty looks were sent Sam’s way. They didn’t dare harm the boy because they were too scared of Dean’s wrath, but it was lonely sometimes. Sam had never been hated so much before, and yet Dean’s affection could drown out any sorrow.

Sam was down in the stables, brushing out the beautiful manes of the horses and refilling their water, when he heard a throat clearing and startled. A familiar chuckle echoed in the empty stable and Sam felt his whole body relax. “Your Grace.”

“After everything we’ve done, and after everything we know about each other, you _still_ have trouble calling me Dean.” The nobleman was smiling teasingly, and at some point had stepped close enough to Sam to brush a stray lock of hair from his face. “Must you be in the throes of passion to address me informally, love?”

“You deserve all of my respect, Your Grace,” Sam replied. “An honorable man, noble and kind-,”

“Nothing but titles,” Dean scoffed. “Just because I’m born into this family I garner more respect? It’s foolish. Call me Dean, love. At least when we’re alone together.” He pressed a light kiss against Sam’s cheek. “When we’re alone I can be happy. I can escape to a place where you and I are together as one, just by hearing you say my name.”

“Dean,” Sam breathed. “ _Dean_.”

“Not so hard, was it?” Dean brushed across Sam’s side in a place he _knew_ the commoner was ticklish and Sam jerked to the side with a giggle. “There’s that smile. Oh, Sammy, you’re more beautiful than anyone I’ve ever met. Your heart is so big, so full of love.” His mouth was close enough to Sam’s that if he leaned forward just a bit their lips would touch. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You are magnificent. It is I who hardly deserves you–,”

“Don’t talk like that.” Dean’s gaze was momentarily dark. “You know I hate when you degrade yourself, love. You are perfect.”

“Yes, Your Grace. Dean,” Sam corrected.

Dean placed his hands on Sam’s hips a walked him backwards until Sam’s back was pressing against an empty stall. “Will you let me show you how perfect I find you, Sammy? Will you let me worship you like the lovely man I know you to be?”

“Yes,” Sam agreed. “Please, Your Gr–please, Dean.”

Dean reached for a pot of oil hidden in the corner of the stable. As dignified as the nobleman was, Dean was mischievous and had hid several vases full of oil around the castle so he could prove his devotion to Sam whenever he wanted. Sam loved the playful man hidden underneath his regal composure. A regal composure that was all but abandoned as Dean opened Sam up, three oil slick fingers scissoring in and out and making the rim slippery and loose. Dean drizzled a generous amount of oil onto his dick—always so kind, avoiding hurting Sam at all costs—and started to press inside the slave’s hole. “Still so tight for me, love. You feel so good.”

Sam preened. He was good for Dean, he could make him feel good. And in turn, the full sensation of Dean’s cock never failed to bring Sam waves of pleasure. It was always a bit sore on the first thrust, especially since his back was scraping against the rough wood of the stable, but the feeling of Dean’s cock sliding in and out of his hole quickly erased all discomfort. It was pleasure like nothing Sam had ever experienced, not that he had more experience than his own hand and one quick fuck in the hay with another slave. Their bodies were sweaty and rubbed against one another, Dean’s lips pressing light kisses against Sam’s cheek and neck and his hands playing with the soft nipples on his chest. Sam’s legs were weak as Dean’s kisses always made them and when Dean thrust up and hit that magical spot inside Sam his cry of pleasure was barely muffled by his hand.

“We’re all alone, Sammy,” Dean grunted. “Let me hear all those pretty sounds. Let me know what I’m doing to you, what feels good.”

“Everything,” Sam panted. “Oh, Dean, oh _Dean_ , you’re so good, feels so good, so full! Oh keep going, right there!” Dean knew exactly how to stroke Sam’s dick, how to suck lightly on his neck, how to thrust into him to make Sam see stars of pleasure and writhe against the wood. His pants were bunched around his ankles and Dean had managed to pull his shirt off. The nobleman was just as disheveled with his hair a mess and his pants kicked to the side. Somehow the debauched look just made Dean look even _more_ beautiful and Sam loved the man so much it hurt to look at him.

Dean’s finger scraped across Sam’s ultra-sensitive slit and it was all that he needed to come over his chest. “Oh, Sammy, you’re so gorgeous when you fall apart.” Dean’s nails dug into his skin and with one last twitch Sam felt his orgasm fill him up.

Dean pulled out and used a cloth to clean off the evidence of their intimacy. Sam almost wanted to walk around with Dean’s claim on him, but he understood why that could never happen. Dean dressed them both and stroked Sam’s hair soothingly. “You are perfect, Sam. You are everything I could ever want. You are my love, my heart belongs to you.”

“And mine to you,” Sam replied. Dean nuzzled his neck and Sam enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

A few days later Sam was washing out the King’s clothes when he heard, “What’s so special about _you?_ ”

Sam turned around. Jake had never been kind to Sam, and after word spread that Dean had taken Sam as a lover the insults had only become worse. Others had joined him in belittling Sam, especially Jake’s two most loyal cronies Crowley and Alec. The other slaves turned a blind eye to the bullying, jealous and angry with Sam as much as Jake.

“I don’t want any trouble,” Sam said.

“Well _I_ do. We’d all be willing to spread our legs for Dean. He’s gorgeous. Why did he choose you? You’re too tall, to thing, your hair is a mess. You have nothing to offer Dean but your willingness and when he discovers others are willing as well he will leave you.”

The words stung at Sam’s heart. They were fears he had and kept buried at all costs, yet Jake could bring them right to the surface with a few vicious words. “You’re wrong.”

“Am I? Tell me, Sam, what do you offer to Dean?”

“My love,” Sam whispered. “I can love him more than anyone.”

“Soon he will realize it’s not enough, won’t he? You know he will.” Jake crowded Sam back against the wall, and unlike with Dean he felt trapped and terrified. “I wish I could strangle you right here and now. But I don’t have a death wish.”

For a moment Sam thought he might get away. The words were painful and Sam may hide away and cry, but they were words that Dean’s kisses could soothe. The hope that he would walk away unscathed quickly evaporated as Jake’s fist collided with his stomach. “I’ll hit you where he can’t see,” Jake hissed. “And you will _never_ show him, or the next time you’re cleaning the stables a horse might startle and break your neck.”

Sam was scared but he didn’t run. He wasn’t a coward—but he couldn’t have escaped even if he tried. The three of them hit him, dug their nails deep enough to draw blood, kick him when Sam eventually collapsed and all in places hidden by clothing. Places that weren’t obvious and bruises that Dean would never see. “Enjoy Dean’s affection while you can. Soon he will leave you,” Jake hissed.

Sam dragged himself to the slave chambers despite the pain and bandaged the worst of the cuts. He could never let Dean see the wounds. They were ugly, and Dean’s rage would be unbearable. It was best to keep the beautiful man in the dark—at least while Dean still wanted to see him.

And he avoided Dean at all costs. Occasionally the man would find him, but Sam would never let him go farther than kisses and the occasional touch. They spoke more than anything, and Sam knew Dean knew there was something wrong with Sam. He just wasn’t ready to explain everything.

Sam was examining himself in the mirror in the slave chambers, stroking the fading bruises. Some were still an angry purple but the cuts had scabbed over and most of the damage was concealed. Soon he could let Dean see him again.

“Oh my god.”

Sam recognized the voice and immediately dropped his short. “Dean! What are you doing h–,”

“Pull up your shirt. I want to see it.” This was Dean’s commanding voice. This was not Sam’s lover, this was the prince. He lifted the tunic to reveal the ugly bruises.

“I know they’re hideous, but they’ll fade.” Sam ducked his head. “I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

“Who did this?” Dean asked quietly. When Sam didn’t answer, Dean yelled, “Answer me!”

“Does it matter?”

“I will have them executed. They will be thrown in prison for life for daring to touch what is mine. Now give me names, _now_ Sam.”

“Jake,” Sam whispered. “Crowley. Alec. Your Grace, please don’t kill them.”

“How could you defend them after what they’ve done to you? How could you beg for their lives when they deserve to die at your feet?”

“I don’t know,” Sam replied honestly. “But you’re not a killer, Dean. You’re not.”

Dean paced the floor, muttering to himself. Sam had no idea what to do. Would Dean throw him out? Would the intimacy stop? What would become of their union?

“I have to let you go,” Dean finally said. “I need to free you.”

“No, please,” Sam begged. “Don’t kick me out, I’ll do anything. I’m sorry, please, please Dean, I can’t lose you, I just can’t!” He felt his eyes fill with tears. It was worse than anything Sam could have imagined.

Dean’s eyes widened. “No, baby, no that’s not it!” He was immediately in front of Sam, rubbing his shoulders and cooing softly. It calmed Sam’s hiccupping sobs. “I was coming to find you because I spoke with my father. As a slave, you and I can never marry.”

Sam’s eyes filled with fresh tears. He knew the law. “Just listen,” Dean continued. “I cannot wed a slave. But I can marry a commoner. I do not have to marry into royal blood.” Sam was still confused and Dean pressed on.

“I did not free you for years because I was scared you would leave me. I need you like I need air. I’ve needed you since the moment I saw you and I’ve loved you since the first time you said my name. I’ve been selfish, keeping you here just so you will stay with me. But I cannot keep you in a place where the slaves are cruel to you.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I want to marry you, Sam. I want to marry the free man that is so beautiful and so compassionate that he makes the heavens themselves look dim.” Dean pressed a hand over Sam’s heart. “Please, love. I do not want to trap you here, but I cannot think of anything I want more than to share the rest of my life with you.”

“Your parents…”

“Are aware of my affection. And they will support our union.” Dean smiled and for the first time Sam saw uncertainty in his prince’s eyes. “So. Will you be mine, forever?”

Sam’s heart was racing. He knew this had to be a dream, there was no way this could be true, but Dean’s hands felt so real on his arms. “Of course, Dean. That’s all I’ve ever dreamed of!”

Dean kissed him deeply. “I promise to spend my life making all your dreams come true, love. Every last one.”

Sam really was the luckiest slave in the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about doing some kind of sequel day? I never really do sequels just because I consider all my stories done when they're posted, unless I fall in love with the prompt. I want to do one sequel for "Inappropriate for the Workplace" because of the amount of requests, but if there are other stories people want an addition for I would be up for that. So... first 5 recs for sequels will be honored!


End file.
